


two things kali doesn't see (and one she does)

by whateverliesunsaid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, i wrote this character study forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverliesunsaid/pseuds/whateverliesunsaid
Summary: Truth is, in her world they ought to collect the dreams and forget the monster (if they can.)
Kudos: 4





	two things kali doesn't see (and one she does)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a free form little character study so i can finally delete this file. enjoy!

> in dreams she becomes the world’s own maker ; a writer and editor , slashing darlings left and right .  
>  here’s her hurt, watch how she slices it clean off with a blunt knife!  
>  here’s a god, watch how she—  
>    
>  a thought and she makes the apocalypse come to life.

* * *

when she dreams, something inside her comes to life and at times, the misfits will wake up in a different home; a warm place. a comfortable ground where she lays embraced by her mum and dad, happily asleep. on the walls, ganesha watches over them as well as kali’s watchful gaze, all through the night. They know not to ask about it in the morning.

* * *

she doesn’t believe in gods (not even in her namesake) but the first time she found herself alone in a field, her lab frock slashed and cut into shreds — — — she cried tears of joy, and she could swear somebody was watching. for the first weeks she made herself invisible, blood gushing down her nose at every encounter whilst she stole clothes, food and slept in dusty attics. she wandered far, she learned the ways until she didn’t need to hide. still, she felt seen . followed. known of. paranoid .

she doesn't believe in gods, but if there are any out there, they are following her. above _or_ below.

* * *

she doesn't know a stereotype when she is one, her limited vocabulary knows nothing of history.

life is the here and the now , and maybe the coming up weeks . all that happened before is backdrop. kali holds the spoon tight, eyes down to her cereal bowl, focused in making everyone blind to the intrusion of the misfits, all of them rushing around grabbing food and money and the odd coat hanging on chairs. outside, winter roared mighty. white ropes of storm lashing against the glass wall suddenly made black and white, stark in contrast to the previous sight.

coming up the street , a monstrous sight she hadn’t yet encountered: but heard of , of course .

> ( the monster in the lab , under the bed, up on the walls. eating unsuspecting scientists alive, dragging them through portals. every kid in the rainbow room knew : _don’t be bad, don’t you cry_. or else they’ll give you a proper monster to cry about — **if you survive it**. )

it slouches up the street, slowly as molasses, inching its animalesque head to the side and then another, sniffing something in the air. it almost moves past the coffee shop, where the lights flicker, causing it to turn its head and see _her_. it opens its gashing wound of a mouth and roars before lurching it’s body through the glass wall. black snow turns white once more and kali screams, dropping her spoon into the cereal, splashing milk everywhere, and off the illusion goes.

there’s no monster , but there are a bunch of townsfolk ready to get them now. the gang stops for a moment, arms full of food and coats and pockets full of money.

“What are you waiting for?” she calls, already running out the door. “Fucking run!”


End file.
